Can this day get any worse?
by Murderbynuns
Summary: set in the movie verse.The Thunderbirds are having a bad day. All hell has broken lose because I feel sorry for John and Alan wines too much. Can the Thunderbirds save the day? Will John ever get out of Thunderbird 5? Will Alan ever grow up? who knows?
1. From good

Ok please don't yell at me for this, after all it is my first Thunderbird fic. It is set in the movie verse and is supposed to be weird. I wrote it after going to see the thunderbird movie and then having a 2 hour argument with my friend and bater reader that ended in us all wondering why the hell anyone would volunteer to go in Thunderbird 5.

Ok thanks for listening to my wining and I hope you enjoy

From good

The sun shone down, the birds were singing the day was glorious. That was till Alan looked at the clock and realised he was an hour late for class. Alan raced through the corridors of his school till he reached his class.  
  
"Good morning Master Tracy nice of you to grace us with you presence. Now sit down and see me after class" boomed his teacher. Alan took his seat next to a young lad with glasses.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Alan  
  
"I did bbbbut you swore at me and told me to get lost" said Ferment.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry, god I hope this day doesn't get any worse" said Alan as he spoke too soon.  
  
As what was the worse lesson of his life came to an end Alan found himself in the Headmasters office. "As you are aware Master Tracy, at this school we do not tolerate tardiness. For the last two day you have been late for class and only this morning you also forgot homework.  
  
Unfortunately this means your father will have to be informed of this" said the Headmaster before dismissing Alan. Ferment was standing outside waiting for Alan "he reporting me to dad. Now I'll get the lecture on how I'm not as good as my brothers, I'm the teenage tear away. God could this day get any worse?" moaned Alan a little too soon as a commotion broke out.  
  
"What going on?" asked Ferment "the Thunderbirds are on TV" said the boy as they raced into the main hall.  
  
"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen another fine rescue from the incredible Thunderbirds" said the news reporter.  
  
"Gordon's such a show off" growled Alan "I've beaten him on every simulation dad's ever given us and what do I get? For my birthday last year I get a dirt bike what's he get? The keys to dam Thunderbird 3" sulked Alan. Little did Alan know that he was not the only person having a bad day. High above him something was about to make his day a hell of a lot worse.


	2. To bad

To bad  
  
High above the world an experimental satellite was about to be tested. When suddenly all hell broke lose "NASA we have a problem, main thrusters are out, the satellite must have trigged a malfunction which knocked out the ships controls. We can fix the ship but the satellite has detached and will hit the earth in about 1 hour god help those who are in its path" said the astronaut. "May god have mercy on who ever gets in its way" said NASA.  
  
Now I know what some of you are thinking, the Thunderbirds will save the day or the Thunderbirds will protect the world. Well isn't it a shame that right at this very moment Thunderbird 5 has fall prey to John's bad day and all hell has broken lose.  
  
"Bloody piece of crap, why's nothing ever work? Fucking dad, Hey John wanna be a thunderbird? Look after the most important thunderbird of them all. Yeah right, why do I have to be up here? He should send Alan up here let him see what a real Thunderbird does." Mumbled John under his breath as another console blew up. Suddenly he got a fuzzy message from earth.  
  
"John………….yo………u………th……….er….e…..How's………things……..Da…mage….report……..on……Thunder…………bird……….5…….shows……….all……………he…..lls………….broken………lose……..up………there." came the message from his father.  
  
"Your right all hell has broken lose, thrusters are down, communications are awful, scanners are out so the Thunderbirds are blinded, and I haven't had a brake in weeks. I wanna come home" wined John as he scanned the mess that was the Thunderbirds control centre. He had a right to complain, three of the main screens had blown up, the consoles were in pieces and there were bits of Thunderbird 5 everywhere.  
  
"Ok………John……sort….out…….Thunderbird……5……..and…….then…….we…..will…….bring……you…….home……..FAB….Jeff…….Tracy….out" came the reply.  
  
"FAB dad" grumbled John before he logged out and got on with his task.  
  
Meanwhile back on earth Alan's day was getting worse. Not only had his day been rotten to start with now it was getting worse. He'd spent most of his lunch in detention after his experiment exploded over him and his class. Then in detention Alan's chair collapsed, he missed lunch and then he slipped up on a wet patch and slid down the hall knocking over a few people.  
  
And to top it off he'd just seen his dad walking the corridor on the way to the headmaster office.  
  
"Femant shoot me now" said Alan when he found his best friend  
  
"Wwwww why Alan?"  
  
"Because I've just seen my dad"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm so dead"  
  
Before anything could be said the dorm room door flew open and in walked Jeff Tracy.  
  
"ALAN"  
  
"Yes dad"  
  
"A word please"  
  
Alan followed his father as his class mate sniggered. After a long and drawn out argument (which I will not subject you to) Alan managed to convince his father (for once) that it was just one of those day. Once dismissed Alan and Femant headed to lessons.  
  
Now for those of you getting board now don't worry. If I remember correctly I seem to have mislaid an N.A.S.A satellite.  
  
**BANG**  
  
Ah there it was oh so sorry it happed to land about a mile away from Alan's school and through the miracle and the curse of the Fan fiction writer the after shock has totalled Alan's school trapping him, Jeff, Penny, Parker (who dropped him off) and all the other in the rubble. Now here come the fun part with Thunderbird 5 still out of order that leaves Scott, Gordon, Brain and Virgil (John if anyone remember) to save the day. And with the communications black out guess were that leaves our hero's. That's right in the pool. But I'm not the cruel I did let Brains have a bright Idea.  
  
"Warning danger alert, danger alert"  
  
"What the hell" yelled Scott as he got out the pool and followed his brother to the command centre.  
  
"Brains what going on?"  
  
"Wwww when I ffffff found out TTTTT Johns ship was in trouble I reset the scanners to dddddd pick up any activity on earth. Thhhhhh there seems to have been a major explosion followed by an earth tremor in sector one pin pointing now. Oh my the earth tremor was in the vicinity of Alan's school" said Brains  
  
"Ha looks like swirts blown up another school, ok Thunderbirds will assist, Brains call dad he's going to love this come on guys"  
  
"I'm going to say it Virg"  
  
"No way Scott I'm, tell him Virg"  
  
"I'm getting John meet you there and no Gordon I'm saying it"  
  
"For ffffffffff Thunderbirds are go" yelled Brains as he hit the button and sent the rest of the Tracy boys hurtling to their machines with a thud before looking for the industrial size pack of pain killers Jeff usually had in his office. 


End file.
